Broken Mirror
by Xardion
Summary: Sequel to Shattered Reflection. Ky is now comforted by an unlikely source, Millia. Please R


Diclaimer: I do not own GG, GGX, or GGXX. There I said it now

**__**

**_Broken Mirror_**

_Millia__ POV_

_…So, this is what it feels to be free._

The sun was beautiful today. I wondered why I never noticed it before. Perhaps because of my quest for revenge.  But that is behind me now. I feel like a new person. I looked down from my apartment in France. It wasn't my home, or better yet, it was one of my homes. I had used it before as a stopover when on assignments. I guess I can use it for a summer home now. A shrill whistle sounded behind me, breaking me out of my revere. Walking into the kitchen, I moved to the stove and turned off the fire heating the water. I then grabbed the nearby cup, set with a bag of tea in it. I grimaced a bit. I wasn't too fond of tea, but that was all there was. As I went to grab a cloth near the window, a figure caught my eye. I almost lost it, but I caught it again. A man was walking down the street, wearing a familiar blue and white garb. His blond hair and blue eyes made him indistinguishable.

_Ky__ Kiske?_

I almost asked myself what he was doing here when I remembered that this was his home country. I took a closer look. Something was wrong. The enthusiastic young man I knew wasn't there. Rather, he seemed...withdrawn? _That couldn't be?_ He stopped walking and sat down at a bench just in front of the house. _Was he looking for me?_ No. No one even knows I live here. Still, I seemed like farfetched coincidence, but perhaps that was what it was. Even though I couldn't see his face now, the aura he was giving off was still sad. _What is he sad about?_ Suddenly without realizing it, I moved away from the window and toward the door. It took me until I had walked outside to get myself back in control. _What am I doing?_ He doesn't even know I'm there, so why should I bother? And he probably doesn't want to be bothered anyway. But that sad look reappeared in my mind. And he did help me a long while ago. I should at least thank him for that. It's only proper.

"We meet again, officer."

I noticed he tensed up when he heard my voice and he swiftly turned to face me.

"Ms. Millia Rage. Hello.

I nodded, but kept my gaze locked on his eyes. Something was definitely troubling him. Currently, his own gaze rose up to my hair and I knew what he was thinking.

"Yes. I've taken it out. I no longer need it."

He nodded at this, "Then I take it that you've settled whatever it was that troubled you before." Then to my surprise, he rose up. "I wish you peace then."

He was leaving? "Wait. I...I wanted...to thank you." I didn't even realize I said those words.

"Thank me?"

"For your help that time we fought."

He turned his head away a bit, "I didn't think you would remember." He looked away and then back with a quick apology, "I'm sorry. I'm being rude."

"Don't worry. I probably deserve it after the way I've acted to you."

"Still, it wasn't right."

Why was he beating himself over that? He must be really troubled if he feels this way. "You are right. Come with me then."

"Huh?"

"If you want to make amends, then you will join me for tea."

What was I saying? Why would I invite him into my home like that? I'm acting so differently. Besides, he wouldn't join a person like me, even if it is tea. I shook the negative thoughts aside. No, I have to leave that in the past. Leave it buried with everything else. I looked back at the now frozen knight and he was obviously at a loss of words.

"Uhh...Very well."

A few minutes later, we were sitting by the window with a cup of tea before us. I watched his eyes, which remained downcast and on his cup. _What am I doing? Why am I doing this?_ I've never acted like this before. Well, I brought this on myself, so I may as well go along with it.

"Collecting teacups."

That caught his attention. "Excuse me?"

"That's your hobby, isn't it? Collecting teacups?"

He gave me a strange look, "Yes. How did you know that?"

I hesitated, "When you are...were in my line of work, you learn about people that show up more than once."

He looked back at his cup, his expression unchanged. "I see."

"How about..."

He cut me off, "Ms. Rage. I do not wish to be rude again, but what did you want with me?"

What did I want? "I'm...not sure. To help you, I guess."

He looked up at me, his gaze hard. A gaze I knew all to well. But it seemed...unnatural from him. "What makes you think I need help?"

His voice was steely, but I wasn't easily intimidated, "I recognize that look. The look of despair, like a person lost in the world."

"........" No response. I expected that, so I continued.

"Look, I know how that feels and I remembered when you helped me. I simply wished to return the favor."

It felt strange, talking to him. I can't remember the last time I said so much. It felt foreign on my lips. But yet, here I was talking to him. But he wasn't responding anymore. Perhaps...I was wrong. _Perhaps...I can't help him._

"I see. Perhaps you should go."

His eyes shifted into my direction. I might as well end it here now that I have his attention again.

"If you want to leave and be by yourself, I understand." I indicated to the door, "Close the door on your way out please."

I stood up to walk out of there, heading toward the kitchen. But before I could enter, a weak voice echoed out from behind me.

"Wait."

I turned back to see that his face was fully facing me. His eyes were still sad, but he seemed to be tampering it down. "Please forgive me for my attitude. I'll stay."

I simply walked back and re-took my seat. His eyes were down again. He wanted to talk, but was reluctant to do so. I may as well get it started, since he wasn't.

"Feel like talking about it?"

_Nothing._ He was dead quiet once again. I frowned a bit. _What was the point of all of this? Why am I even…?_

"Justice or peace?"

My attention snapped, "Excuse me?"

He took a deep breath, a sign that he was going to pour himself out.

"I have fought for years now, believing that what I did, I did to carry out justice to defeat evil. But, over time...things weren't as they were. Evil is not what I thought it once was and justice could very well destroy the peace I've fought to achieve. And yet, without justice, how can we live on the way we do?"

So that is it. _He's afraid…of change? No, he's worried of what will change._ He hadn't exactly told me what it was specifically but he didn't have to. Something had happened to him recently that made him question himself. It must have been enough for him to be so depressed. I had never seen him this way. But then again, I never really knew him.

"Can it be true peace if it remains buried, sealed away from others?  Justice and peace are not tangible objects that one just control. If it won't be you, then it will be someone else. And that one may not be as dependable as you in the outcome."

"But...would I be able to live with myself that way?"

He seemed so lost. I could sympathize. I was like that once. But was able to find my way. I looked up at him briefly. _He will too._

"You will, because you must."

He seemed to take it into consideration for awhile as he lifted the cup and took a sip of the tea. He then placed it down.

"I...never really thought of it that way." He hesitated. "And I wasn't sure if you..."

I frowned, "If what? If I can understand what it feels like to fight for a purpose, only to see that it may not have been what you once thought? And then to look at yourself in the mirror and ask, what was it all for?" I stopped myself, seeing that I was beginning to get angry. Not at him, but at myself for telling him so much. The last person I let know that much...no, it's in the past. _Let it go._

"I understand. But there is more to us in life than just one purpose. You can not have just one emotion. You have many, all which make up who you are. It is the same with life. You are defined, not just by what you do, but by how others perceive you."

His eyes widened briefly and that's when I got a good look at his eyes. They lit up like blue crystals. They shone a lot and I found that they were definitely mesmerizing. He blinked and that snapped me out of... whatever it was that I was in.

"Thank you, Ms. Rage. I think understand what I have to do now."

I nodded, "I'm glad I helped." Yes. I did help after all.

He stood up from his seat and bowed, "Thank you for the tea, Ms. Rage."

Must you always be so polite? I smiled at him.

"Must you always be so formal, officer? Just Millia will do fine."

Then he did something much unexpected. He reached out and managed to grab my arm. His grip was tight, but not uncomfortable. Lifting it up, he bent his head down and placed a feathery kiss on my hand. I could've sworn that my face flushed and he looked up again, with an angelic smile on his face.

"Very well, Millia."

____________

_Ky__ POV_

_Why must this happen?_

I found myself walking down the streets in town. The day was beautiful, but I was in no mood to enjoy it. _How could I?_ My investigation on the Shuusen Kanrikyoku has taken a turn for the worse. During my journey, I encountered many dark designs happening beneath the surface. But none as dark as when I had my last encounter with Sol.

_Flashback…_

Let's end it here.

Why do you hide?!

What?

I know you are after the man who created Gears. If that was the cause of the Holy War, then the police should be after him too.

Give it up.

Why?! I have the confidence to go after justice!

Justice? Can your justice trample on peace?

Wha... that's...

Thought so. So just close your eyes.

Wait, Sol! Damn...What was hidden behind the Holy War? To draw close...is a justice that involves innocent citizens and throws the land into chaos necessary? If so, I...perhaps may become your enemy as well...

SOL!l!

_End_

_Why did this have to happen? _The more I thought about it, the worse I felt. If Sol was right, if I continue in my search I would ultimately destroy the fragile peace in the world now. But, I couldn't just leave things be. These people have hurt many innocent people. I couldn't just stand by and let this happen. I decided to sit down on a nearby bench. _But what else can I do?_ Everything's changed. _Why did all of this have to happen? Is this another test, Father? Or is what I know...false? Why?_

"We meet again, officer."

I almost jumped at the sound of the voice. _That voice..._ I turned around to catch sight of a blond woman standing behind me. It was Millia Rage.

"Ms. Millia Rage. Hello." I said as politely as I could. But something about her told me that she didn't buy it. It's been awhile since I saw her. The last time was during the second tournament. But she looked different now. Her hair. Although it was still long, it was shorter than before. And she was missing a lock of hair that was usually in front. _The forbidden weapon.___

"Yes. I've taken it out. I no longer need it."

She had noticed my gaze. _Was I that obvious?_ Still, if she removed it, then that means she's no longer who she was before. That was what else was different. Her eyes. They were no longer sad and lost like before. Uncertain, but that's all.

"Then I take it that you've settled whatever it was that troubled you before."

I began to rise. I didn't want to trouble her with any of my problems, especially when she had gotten through her own. At least I could be glad for that about her.

"I wish you peace then."

I began to walk when she stopped me.

"Wait. I...I wanted...to thank you."

_Huh? Thank me? For what?_

"Thank me?"

She nodded, albeit shortly. "For your help that time we fought."

_Oh, that time_. Seemed like a long time ago. "I didn't think you would remember." I stopped myself. _That wasn't very nice._ She just came to talk to you for a little while, so there's no reason to take my frustration out on her.

"I'm sorry. I'm being rude."

"Don't worry. I probably deserve it after the way I've acted to you."

_Huh?_ That was new. She seems more different than I thought before. _Still..._

"Still, it wasn't right."

She gave me a quick glance and then, "You are right. Come with me then."

_What?_ "Huh?"

"If you want to make amends, then you will join me for tea."

_Am I hearing things?_ She was now inviting me for tea? This was really strange from her. Even if she had changed, I didn't think it would be this much. Her eyes seemed to mirror my own disbelief, but I couldn't refuse such an offer. Especially if it came from a woman.

"Uhh...Very well."

A few minutes later, we were sitting by a window in her apartment. Amazingly, she was right in the building I sat before. _But why did she come out to meet me?_ I had thought that maybe she would change her mind and tell me to go. I wouldn't mind, in fact right now I preferred it. _Why did she invite me?_ Millia had always been a solitary woman, even within the IPF. Not half as bad as that Japanese woman Baiken, but still. I held the cup in my hands, but I never brought it to my lips. My thoughts began to revert to my previous mood. But then she said something that I didn't catch.

"Excuse me?"

"That's your hobby, isn't it? Collecting teacups?"

Huh? How would she know that? Not many do. I relayed this question to her.

"When you are...were in my line of work, you learn about people that show up more than once."

Her eyes turned sad for a moment, but I didn't notice at the time. But that did answer my question, although I didn't know what to expect from the answer.

"I see."

I returned to looking back at the cup. I wish I was a better guest, but my heart just wasn't in it. She was about to ask me something else when I cut her off.

"Ms. Rage. I do not wish to be rude again, but what did you want with me?"

Her gaze became uncertain again, "I'm...not sure. To help you, I guess."

_Am I that transparent that even a woman like her would show me pity?_ A flush of anger arose with in me.

"What makes you think I need help?"

I didn't mean to act like that, but at the moment, I couldn't help it. But she wasn't one to back off so easily. I should have known that.

"I recognize that look. The look of despair, like a person lost in the world."

_So I am that transparent._ She was able to read me like a book. I would have talked back, but my previous anger hadn't completely faded so I though it best not to say anything.

"Look, I know how that feels and I remembered when you helped me. I simply wished to return the favor."

This was strange. _She was the one trying to comfort me? _I must have really sunk low. I....I...feel like I don't know what to do anymore. What's normal and what isn't. It was...

"I see. Perhaps you should go."

_Huh?_ I really should pay more attention to what she says. I raised my head up to look at her, but she turned her head away.

"If you want to leave and be by yourself, I understand." She briefly waved her hand to the door, "Close the door on your way out please."

She walked away and headed toward the kitchen. Well, if she said I could leave, then so be it. But I...didn't want to. _God, I was being so selfish._ Here a woman was trying to help me and I seal myself in my own self-pity. It was like the roles were reversed from that time long ago. I...should accept it. I should accept her help, no matter how unlikely it seems.

"Wait."

She paused and turned around, facing me fully. Go on. You can do it.

"Please forgive me for my attitude. I'll stay."

Now that wasn't so hard, was it? She said nothing, but retook her seat and sat down again. The silence ensued, but it was an uncomfortable one. _I...should say something._

"Feel like talking about it?"

She beat me to the punch. Since it was obvious that she knew something was wrong with me, I might as well tell her. At the very least, she can understand why I was acting differently.

"Justice or peace?"

She seemed a little confused, or out of it. At least I'm not the only one now.

"Excuse me?"

I thought about how I was going to explain this, but there was no real way around it so I might as well give it to her straight. I took a deep breath and began

"I have fought for years now, believing that what I did, I did to carry out justice to defeat evil." I paused, unsure of what to say, but saying it anyway. "But, over time...things weren't as they were. Evil is not what I thought it once was and justice could very well destroy the peace I've fought to achieve. And yet, without justice, how can we live on the way we do?"

_There, it's out._ But it didn't make me feel any better. Rather, putting it into words like that only made me reflect on it more. It just wasn't something that I could get rid of.

"Can it be true peace if it remains buried, sealed away from others?"

I blinked at this and she continued.

"Justice and peace are not tangible objects that one just control. If it won't be you, then it will be someone else. And that one may not be as dependable as you in the outcome."

Hmm. That's an interesting concept. But still, if things went wrong, the blood of innocents may come upon my hands. I couldn't bear that thought.

"But...would I be able to live with myself that way?"

"You will, because you must."

_Because...I must?_ Strange. That never seemed appropriate. But saying it like that...cleared things. And if another does discover it and is unable to use that knowledge wisely, then many more innocents will suffer. I took a sip of the tea.

"I...never really thought of it that way."

It seemed strange that she of all people could understand that. As though she had a certain insight.

"...And I wasn't sure if you..."

She cut me off, "If what? If I can understand what it feels like to fight for a purpose, only to see that it may not have been what you once thought? And then to look at yourself in the mirror and ask, what was it all for?"

A slight frown was on her face, but she began to calm down a bit before continuing. It made me recap about her. _What happened to you that you changed?_

"I understand. But there is more to us in life than just one purpose. You can not have just one emotion. You have many, all which make up who you are. It is the same with life. You are defined, not just by what you do, but by how others perceive you."

_Wow._ She made it so clear. Even though she didn't know exactly what was going on, she seemed to be able to grasp it and help me see it in a different light. It was then that I noticed that she was staring. But she noticed it too a split second later and turned away. I lifted the cup and took a bigger sip.

"Thank you, Ms. Rage. I think understand what I have to do now."

"I'm glad I helped."

I finished the tea and stood up. She followed shortly and opened the door. I stepped outside and turned back to her.

"Thank you for the tea, Ms. Rage."

Now came the new surprise. She smiled at me. "Must you always be so formal, officer? Just Millia will do fine."

_Wow. I never really...such a beautiful smile._ I may as well return the favor. I swiftly grasped her hand and slowly held it up, so as to not surprise her. Closing my eyes, I pressed my lips lightly on it. Feels soft; delicate. Her face turned into a slight shade of pink and I smiled at her.

"Very well, Millia."

_AN: I've been hearing a bit about how this coupling wouldn't work. But I'm going to give it a shot anyway._


End file.
